nuestro amor en la turbulencia
by smileluck20
Summary: naruto es un agente encubierto que va tras uno de los poderosos traficantes del pais del fuego y tambien por luberar a la mujer que ama del mismo hombre,. Lose pesimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad (; ;) ,naruhina, inosai,sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto es un agente en cubierto que por cosas del destino descubre que el hombre al que quiere atrapar es nada menos que el tutor y el maldito que alejo de el a su gran amor y ahora ella se encuentra en peligro. Una pequeña historia que quiero compartir (^…^)

Advertencia! Esto puede contener bastante errores ortográficos.

Y bueno la historia solo me pertenece los personajes jamás en la vida serán míos

* * *

Capítulo 1

-Ok,todo está listo para mañana llevar acabo la misión -decía un hombre alto vestido de traje negro camisa negra y una gorra naranja que dejaba ver un poco del cabello de este que era rubio, Tenía un rostro varonil y de piel tostada y ojos azules.

-Naruto...- decía un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad del rubio Era igualmente apuesto, solo que este tenía el pelo negro era de piel pálida y ojos negros, estaba vestido también de traje solo que el de el era azul marino.

-Que sucede sasuke?-pregunto el rubio distraído mientras seguía mirando fijamente el mapa dónde describían sus ubicaciones para el día de mañana.

-Estas seguros vale la pena arriesgar estos dos años de trabajo solo por una persona?-pregunto El pelinegro con bastante seriedad mirándolo fijamente- ¿lo vale?

-Ella lo vale todo - dijo levantado la mirada del mapa y clavandola al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba sasuke- por ella no me importaría tirarlo todo por la borda,pero se que estaría mal y ella se enojaria conmigo, por eso me estoy conteniendo y tratando de trabajar y planear las cosas con la cabeza fria- dijo el rubio bajando la mirada mientras apretaba los puños que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Siempre es bueno saber que te contienes de no soltar los leones sobre nuestras cabezas eh?- decía otro pelinegro mucho más pálido que sasuke con una sonrisa, vestía un pantalón de vestir blanco con una camisa negra a rayas.

-Sai? En que momento llegaste?- preguntaron sasuke y naruto al mismo tiempo sorprendidos de no haberlo escuchado entrar a la habitación.

-Llegue en el momento En que mi hermano te hacia una escena de celos respecto si valía la pena salvar a la chica que te salvo de tu homosexualidad naruto- decía el recién llegado con una sonrisa falsa que era típico en el mientras dejaba unas bolsas sobre una mesita-traje café.

-Sai...-dijo un irritado sasuke - piensas que vale la pena adelantarnos en esto? Estamos poniendo en riesgo dos años de trabajo de Incógnito.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo sin mas Sai.

-Son dos años! Maldición! Es que no te importa el trabajo duro que hicimos Estos dos años, y los otros dos años que nos costó seguirle la huella a ese maldito! para Ahora apresurar las cosas solo por salvar a una persona? -Grita sasuke- naruto piénsalo, si se nos escapa?- término un exasperado sasuke.

-no entiendes lo que pasaría si lo retrasamos?-soltó naruto mientras mantenía el rostro bajo-tenemos la suficientes pruebas, tenemos sus rutas de venta todos sus contactos de exportación, no supone ningún problema adelantar la fecha- término de decir mientras se apartaba de la mesa y se servía un poco de café que sai había traído.

-Estamos apresurando una operación demasiado importante solo por una persona naruto, toma en cuenta el resto que perderíamos si sale mal solo por adelantarlo- replicó sasuke mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Estoy pensando en el resto de personas que están en juego, por eso estoy aquí, Entiende teme.

-No lo parece - dijo sasuke golpeando la mesa- solo serían tres semanas, no puedes esperar tres semanas?

-Tres semanas? Me pides que espere tres semanas? En una semana será llevada a suna y luego la venderán! Sabes que será difícil Rescatarla una ves este ahí!- Grito naruto

-Remarquemos que es hermosa, joven y virgen la comprarán al instante...-decía sai antes de ser interrumpido por sasuke

-¡No es virgen! Ella es... Es decir ellos ya...-balbuceaba sasuke bastante colorado mientras recordaba lo que había visto al entrar al cuarto del rubio Sin tocar la puerta la última vez que estuvo hinata.

-Oh... Bueno me gustaría saber como es que conseguiste esa información-hablo sai bastante divertido.

-No lo sabras!-grito el rubío molesto y sonrojado

-Bueno... no importa si no es virgen- Continuo sai aunque estaba Sorprendido, hinata siempre le Había parecido virginal y creía que era del tipo de chica que sólo tenían sexo después del matrimonio ,aunque Pensándolo bien la relación que hinata tenía con naruto No era para sorprenderse de ello- ella es bastante hermosa y tiene ese aura de inocencia, la venta será muy fuerte y sasuke sabes que esas compras son con representantes y una ves efectuada la compra es difícil seguir el rastro lo sabes,nos tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarla y...-suspiro- No sólo es la mujer de naruto es mi amiga Y además gracias a ella conseguimos información que nos hubiera llevado muchísimos más años conseguir - término sai mirando el suelo dejando la habitación en silencio- estoy sorprendido que la dulce hinata se halla dejado pervertir- levantó el rostro mirando a naruto, este solo se sonrojo ante lo dicho por sai y dirigió su mirada a sasuke.

-Sasuke, si estuvieras en mi lugar y fuera mi hermana en Lugar de mi Hime Que harías?-pregunto naruto a un sasuke furioso que en ese mismo momento se paraliso al pensar en ello. Debía admitir que no se había puesto a pensar que haría en esa posición en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo y entonces habló sai.

\- Naruto... Mi hermano en tu posición estaría en este momento Compartiendo celda con Orochimaru y los demás imbéciles que llevó a la cárcel. Y solo por la única razón de haber entrado a la mansión de hanso y dispararle sin tomar en cuenta la misión -dijo sai bastante divertido al imaginar esa escena, mientras un sasuke sonrojado permanecía en silencio pensando que lo que había dicho sai no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

-Te apoyo naruto- susurro sasuke luego de un largo Silencio - si fuera sakura no tengo duda que estuviera en la situación que describe sai, solo que...estoy seguro que tu estarías en esa misma celda amigo - ambos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada terminando así de una vez la disputa y poniéndose de acuerdo los tres Y hablando con su superior para el día de mañana y cada uno luego se dispuso irse a dencansar.

Naruto entró a su recamara y al recostarse no pudo evitar pensar en ella, la mujer que amaba, la tímida pequeña que conoció a los ocho años cuando la rescató de unos niños que la molestaban por sus ojos claros , siendo ella al final quien lo ayudó de los abusivos que decidieron golpearlo causando que hinata tomará su mano y salieran huyendo Los dos, convirtiéndose desde ese momento en mejores amigos compartiendo dulces momentos por dos años hasta que el Tuvo que irse ya que a su familia la transfirieron, antes de irse en su despedida el decidió convertirla en su novia sin saber ambos lo que significaba solo creyendo que si eran novios serían amigos para siempre- naruto sonrió al recordar lo tonto que era de niño aunque reconocía que había sido una buena jugada, recordó luego cuando se volvieron a encontrar - el estaba Trabajando de medio tiempo en una panadería ya tenía diecisiete, estaba en su último Año del instituto tenía un buen promedio y era bastante popular con las femeninas de su edad, pero el no olvidaba la promesa que había hecho con cierta pelíazul de que serían novios hasta que se encontrarán por lo tanto no prestaba atención a ninguna y aunque su hermana Le presentaba a sus amigas y hasta hombres creyendo que era homosexual el seguía siendo soltero con una novia imaginaria según sus amigos y familia, hasta que su jefe le presentó a su nueva compañera de trabajo que por cosas del destino resultó ser ella, era pequeñita con curvas definidas se había dejado el pelo largo y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta con unos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro que en ese momento mostraba un gesto de sorpresa mientras sus hermosos ojos claros lo miraban tal como el lo hacía, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por su jefe que les pregunto si se conocían y ella antes de que el pudiera contestar se presentó como su novia, sorprendiendo a su jefe que era uno de los que se burlaban de el por tener una novia imaginara.

-Natuto- habló sai del otro lado De la puerta, poniendo fin a los recuerdos del rubio.

-Que sucede sai?

-Estoy saliendo, ino quiere verme así que...

-Sueltalo de una ves, que estaba por dormír- soltó naruto bastante molesto

\- No me tardare será sólo una í que si tu y sasuke quieren pasar un rato de pasión porfavor tengan en cuenta que no tardare en regresar,claro amenos que ino este cariñosa-sonrio sai aunque naruto no podía Verlo ya que no había abierto la puerta.

\- Naruto?

-...

-Hey naruto me escuchaste?-dijo sai al notar respuesta

-Iré a tener sexo Con ino -Repitió sai, en eso se escuchó fuertes pasos que venían de otro lado de la casa apareciendo un sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y se notaba un poco de baba en su boca

\- Maldita se sai! Vete de una ves a reproducirte con ino Y deja de gritar Y refregar que puedes Gozar de tu novia!-reclamo Sasuke bastante molesto que el idiota de sai presumiera tanto lo que el se moría por hacer pero no podía ya que su novia se había ido de viaje por cortesía de su mejor amigo y "cuñado" el cual se encontraba Encerrado en el cuarto y Por el cual mañana realizarían una mision difícil.

-Estas molesto porque todavía no aceptas que naruto sea hetero y tu plana que tienes por novia te dejo por un viaje a Disney y ahora estas frustrado sexualmente- atacó sai- me voy, si llego tarde puede que ino se moleste y luego tendré que compartir el pesar contigo hermano.

Y así salió Sai dejando a sasuke sin fundamentos para replicar en especial por el hecho que tenía razón al decir que su novia era plana pero lo peor, que si lo dejo solo para lidiar con el idiota de su hermano solo por un condenado viaje a disney y por conocer al puñetero pato Donald.

Mientras tanto naruto al escuchar a sai decir que se iría a intimar con su novia y mejor amiga de su hermana y por qué no decir también Su camarada de trabajo que trabajaba con ellos en el mismo caso no pudo evitar recordar la primera ves que estuvo con hinata, ya tenía claro que no dormirá hoy por la excitación de que en unas cuantas horas podría tener a su mujer con el a salvo.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo será un poco de los recuerdos de naruto y aparecerá hinata

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero sea de agrado. No estoy segura de que este bien en esta categoría (*…*)

Capítulo 2

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que sai se había ido y cinco minutos de que sasuke se hubiera retirado a su cuarto después de golpear su puerta renegando de que todos eran fastidiosos. Estaba por ser treinta minutos y el no podía conciliar el sueño solo podía pensar en ella y en tenerla en sus brazos, ella aferrándose a él como si fueran náufragos y el su salvavidas.

Después de voltearse por milésima ves en la cama el rubio decidió seguir recordando su primera vez con su pequeña.

Era Una noche de tormenta ellos estaban en el pequeño y destartalado auto que se había comprado hace poco y que todavía estaba reparando, pero como ese día había amanecido lloviendo y en los noticieros habían pronosticado que lloveria todo el día el había tomado la decisión de que ese día saldría en el auto, además de esa forma se luciria un poco con hinata y también podrían pasear en el Y no tener que esperar los colectivos que estarían llenos debido a la lluvia, también confiaba que lograría robarle más besos de los que lograba en la bodega de la panadería.

Hinata podría haber perdido su tartamudeo, pero no le permitía besarla en público ya que era demasiado vergonzosa y temía de que su tutor la descubriera y le prohibiera verlo, así que por ello se encontraban ahí no muy lejos de La carretera a fueras de la ciudad casi adentrándose en el bosque. Mientras la tormenta seguía sin pretencion de parar.

Se encontraban en silencio el la había llevado ahí para que pudieran hablar del tema importante que su pequeña le quería decir ese día, pero que hasta Ese momento al parecer no se animaba.

Estaba por sugerirle de que sería mejor idea irse a su casa ,su familia no llegarían hasta la media noche y podrían tomar algo caliente Porque ya se estaba empezando a enfriar el ambiente ya que su auto todavía no tenía calefacción . Estaba por empezar a hablar cuando hinata su pequeña y tierna hinata se Le Había abalanzado a sus brazos buscando sus labios desesperadamente mordisqueandolo mientras sus manos heladas buscaban el calor Debajo de su sudadera ,mientras el sorprendido de la iniciativa de ella y orgulloso de que lo besar como el lo había hecho las muchas ocasiones que la había arrinconado en la bodega, Si porque el ya no era un pequeño niño de siete años y ella tampoco y el quería experimentarli todo con ella y sus hormonas se desataban cuando la tenía cerca y estaban solos, pero sentir el sabor salado en sus labios lo iso detenerse y separar sus labios.

-Que sucede hina? - Pregunto preocupado al verla llorar sin control mientras lo abrazaba

-Hoy... Hoy me informaron que pasado mañana nos debemos ir de la ciudad - decía entre sollosos- ya todas mis cosas fueron empacadas y despachadas, nisiquiera se a donde nos vamos, incluso... incluso el regalo que tenía listo para tú cumpleaños se lo llevaron- término de hablar mientras lo abrazaba y repetía entre sollozos que no quería separarse nuevamente de el, pero que tenía miedo de que ese hombre descubriera su relación y le hiciera daño, no confiaba en el.

Ella estaba por empezar a hablar de nuevo cuando el había decidido besarle mordiendo sus labios para que los separará y así poder explorar su boca, ya no deseaba que siguiera hablando del que los separaria de nuevo. En eso el cielo se iluminó y un trueno Le iso gritar empujando con fuerza hacia atrás provocando que el asiento se reclinara quedando ella encima de él. Sus rostros se encontraban al mismo nivel el cual el aprovechó para seguir besándola, primero sus besos fueron tiernos subiendo poco A poco de intensidad hasta que el decidió bajar por su mentón esparciendo besos por su delicado cuello hasta llegar al inicio de su camisa que para su buena suerte de el los botones se desprendían fácilmente y el se entretenía dejándole marcas y ella se deshacia de su sudadera y camisa, provocandole un leve estremecimiento por el frío que hacía, tomando venganza por desnudarle antes que el lo hiciera Decidió morder uno de sus pesones causando que le clavada las uñas mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros que lo volvían loco.

Las manos de el decidieron explorar un poco más, bajando más de su cintura Una aventura que por primera vez se animaba a hacer y ella no lo detenía, ella estaba entretenida revolviendo sus cabellos mientras explotaban sus bocas, soltaba pequeños gemidos que se ahogaban entre los besos cuando la acariciaba.

La tormentacada ves era más fuerte pero a ellos no les importaba si el mundo se acaba ellos seguían enfrascados en sus besos y caricias, desnudos desde la cintura para arriba repartiendoce caricias hasta que las traviesas manos de ella llegaron al vientre de el provocando un cosquilleo en el.

-Na...Naruto quiero..quiero ser tuya..-pronunciaba en un pequeño suspiro mientras besaba su cuello.

-Ya eres mía hina -Le respondía el mientras los cambiaba de posición y ella le permitía acomodarse entre sus piernas y la hacia sentir su deseo rosar su intimidad. Ambos gimieron por el placer que les provocaba esos roses, estuvieron un tiempo simplemente rosandose hasta que les estorbo lo que les quedaba de ropa deshaciendoce de ella y seguir con el rose.

-na..naruto!-Gritaba mientras se movía y aumentaba el rose de sus sexos, haciéndolo gruñir de placer al nombrado -haslo...por..porfavor- suspirar mientras lo abrazaba y unían sus labios nuevamente .mientras el se sumergida levemente en su interior, poseyendo, haciéndola completamente de el.

-Naruto...- y esa vos molesta bastó para romper los recuerdos del rubio- demonios naruto, habré la maldita puerta y sal te necesito ahora - llamo sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sasuke... Te conosco desde niño, se que siempre te desagradaron las niñas,pero de veras no le voi a eso, no creas lo que dice Sai- Hablaba el rubio molesto al haber sido nuevamente interrumpido cuando estaba pensando en ella

-Dobe, esto es serio necesito que estés listo antes de que llegue Sai

-Que sucedió? - Pregunto el rubio ya vistiendose por que el tono de su amigo no le había gustado y algo le decía, que no era nada bueno.

\- Llamo kakashi al parecer los planes an cambiado, ella será llevada a suna mañana.

Solo eso bastó para que el rubio saliera disparado de la habitación directo al estudio arrastrando a sasuke para planificar nuevamente el plan de ese día y contactar con kakashi. Rescatarla a hinata y se desharia del bastando de hanso.

-Ok, estoy listo para desbaratar está porqueria y llevarme a todos conmigo - dijo un Sai Bastante sombrío entrando a la habitación con Ino de la mano.

-Que demonios sucedió?-pregunto naruto sorprendido- por que trajiste a ino contigo?

\- Naruto, callate que lo que tengo que decir es importante - soltó ino

-entonces habla de una vez

\- A mi también me da gusto verte sasuke- habló Ino con una sonrisa marca Sai

-Jmm

-Muy bien, ya que tengo su atención - habló ino como si estuviera hablándoles a unos niños de primaria - debo decir que las cosas cambiaron por completo hoy en la noche en la mansión de hanso, al parecer Hanso tenía la esperanza de que hinata Cambiará de idea y aceptará el matrimonio que preparó con este chico atractivo y jefe de la mafia del país de las olas Y así no se llevaría acabo la venta .

-Que! ese también está involucrado?-grito sasuke

-Que te calles! -Grito Ino- no está involucrado en esto, lo hemos investigado Y solo hubiera existido un trato si hinata se casaba con el, Bueno la cosa es que ella rechaso por completo el compromiso de nuevo, hanso el...

-Que sucede,porque te detienes? -Pregunto naruto, mientras Ino miraba a Sai y este asentia

-Bueno el... Casi abusa de hinata, creo sobre todo se detuvo por que el cree que hinata es virgen y si el lo hacía bueno no ganaría lo mismo según el, porque estoy segura que por ella hasta si fuera una mujer de la vida pagarían millones por que es hermosa, hasta a mi me hace dudar de mi sexualidad aunque no cambiaría a Sai y todo armamento por una mujer pero...

\- Ya callate!- grito sasuke molesto De que Ino como siempre se fuera por las nubes cuando hablaba

-y bueno como decí de ese accidente Hanso mando a encerrar a hinata y adelantó todo, hinata será movida de la mansión a las cinco de la mañana y la venta esta programada para las doce del medio día. Toda la "mercancía " será puesta en venta mañana. Ya coordinamos con kakashi y el que supuestamente será un representante para la compra. Hanso estará cercado y el ni cuenta se dará en que momento -sonrió Ino Mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Sai.- y eso es todo chicos

-Hinata como se encuentra? - Pregunto naruto

\- Ella es sumamente fuerte naruto, se supo defender cuando hanso la atacó. Juro que hanso no podrá tener hijos de la patada que le propinó hinata - río Ino mientras recordaba la cara de sufrimiento De ese bastando

-Se que ella es fuerte -sonrió naruto

-Naruto la orden de kakashi fue que tu estarás en la mansión Y no participaras En la captura de hanso en el hotel , estas bien con ello?-pregunto sai

\- Estoy de acuerdo con kakashi, creo que tiene razón al creer que podría perder los estribos y matar al condenado sin un previo juicio o ataque .jejeje- sonrió narutoit o mientras se rescaba la cabeza.

-Ok, debemos alistarnos y...- dijo Sai mientras observaba a naruto- recuerda naruto, la protección siempre es buena, no te niego que sin protección es más placentero y cómodo,pero evita responsabilidades grandes, felicitaciones -sonrió Sai mientras se llevaba a Ino

-Que carajos, sasuke que quiso decir? Yo siempre llevó el chaleco anti balas.

-Ja! Jajajajjaa-se destornillaba de risa sasuke ,su amigo era tan idiota aunque estába feliz que el tonto sería pronto un padre.

* * *

Pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que pueda tener, estoy sin computadora y esto lo escribo desde el Word de mi celular que corrige y cambia cada dos por tres lo que escribo)(…)


End file.
